The Naked Incident
by multifandomer
Summary: Phil gets out the shower to discover there are no towels, so decides to make a run for it to his room, however, that doesn't go as planned.


**Phil POV**

I had gotten up later than usual today. It was half 12 when I actually got up. I couldn't hear moving around, so either Dan wasn't up yet, or he wasn't here. I decided to go for a shower. I got undressed in my room, and walked to the bathroom. If Dan was asleep, or he wasn't in, it wouldn't matter that I was walking around naked. I turned the water on and stepped into the shower.

When I thought I was clean enough, I turned to water off and stepped out the shower. I looked around for a towel, but there wasn't any in the room. Why didn't I check before I came in? And I didn't even bring any clothes with me. I heard movement on the other side of the door.

"Dan?" I called, but there was no answer. "Dan? Is that you?" I shouted, but nothing. I must be hearing things. How was I supposed to get back to my room? I will just have to make a run for it. With that decided, I prepared myself to run. I put my hand on the door handle, and got ready to leg it down the hallway to my room.

I opened the door slightly, to check that no one was there, which there wasn't.

"Okay." I said to myself quietly. I opened the door more, and just as I was about to run, I noticed something moving on the floor. The mouse. The one we had been trying to catch for weeks now. Now that it was near me, I didn't want to get any closer to it. I stepped out of the bathroom quietly, so I didn't startle it.

"Please don't move. Please don't move." I whispered.

I creeped around it slightly, but because I have such bad luck, it started moving towards the bathroom door.

"Yeah, go that way." I whispered again. It went into the bathroom, and once I was sure I wouldn't hit it with the door, I quickly closed it, and turned away from the door, going to run to my room.

At that moment, I collided with something. After landing on it, I looked up slightly to see I was laying on top of Dan. I then realised he didn't have a top on, before realising he was, in fact, completely naked.

"Oh my God! Why are you naked?!" I shouted over and over again, scrambling to get up.

"Why are you wet?! I don't understand, why are you wet?!" He was shouting. I managed to move off him.

"Don't look at me." I kept repeating as crawl over behind a box that was in the hallway.

"Why are you wet?" He was still shouting as he stood up.

"Oh god, you're showing everything. Cover it up for the love of god." I said. He managed to get a towel from the cupboard I the hall and wrap it around his waist.

"You know just, go." I told him, waving my hand in the direction of the bathroom.

"Fine." He said.

"Go take a shower, you stink." I told him as he walked towards the door.

"Nice tan lines, by the way." He said, looking through the door, before slamming it shut. I groaned, before quickly standing up and running to my room.

About 45 minutes later, I finally emerged from my room. I walked into the kitchen to see Dan sitting at the breakfast bar with a sandwich in his hands. He must have heard me come in because he turned around.

"So, about that earlier," I started as I sat down.

"Yeah, what was that about? Why were you walking around naked?" He asked. My mouth dropped.

"Me?! Why were you walking around naked?" I demanded.

"I was going for a shower." He told me.

"I had just come out the shower, which is why I was wet, by the way." I said, referring back to his early question of why I was wet.

"That doesn't explain why you were walking around naked." He said.

"There wasn't a towel in the bathroom so I thought I could run back to my room." I told him.

"Why did you just ask for one?" He questioned.

"I shouted for you, but you didn't answer." I told him.

"Oh right, 'cause I had earphones in." He said. I glared at him. "You said you were running back to your room, but you didn't do a very good job of it." He said.

"I was going to, but then the mouse appeared and I trapped it in the bathroom after it started moving." I told him.

"You did what?!" He shouted.

"I trapped it in the bathroom." I said slowly.

"And then you let me go take a shower in there?!" After realising what he said, I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself laughing. "That's not funny." He told me.

"It kind of is." I laughed. "You didn't tell me why you were walking around naked." I pointed out.

"Yeah I did. I was going to take a shower." He said.

"Yeah, but why were you walking around naked? Why did you feel the need to show your junk while going to the shower?" I asked.

"I thought you had gone out." He said. "I didn't hear you moving, and then I started listening to music, and then I decided to take a shower." He told me.

"Well that's something I don't want to see again, so please start wearing your clothes _to_ the bathroom." I pleaded.

"Well remember to take a towel next time." He said.

"Fine."

"Fine." We sat in silence for a moment, before Dan broke it. "And sort those tan lines out." He said, and then took a bite of his sandwich. I groaned, and dropped my head onto the breakfast bar as I heard him laugh.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :D So this was based off of a scene from The Proposal (which I have never seen), but someone asked me to write it, and so I watched the scene and loved it. So this is my version of it with Dan and Phil :D And I did use some of the dialogue that was said in the film :)**

**Reviews are love, and I will give you chocolate covered strawberries :D**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
